Vampires Suck
by DSCWin
Summary: (Not to be confused for the Twilight parody) Bad Blood of Season 1. The three Winchesters are on the case of a Hunter friend of their father's who was murdered. Once they reach the house they are met with a secret letter that draws out their father. Now all four Winchesters are now on the case to search what was in the letter. Rated M to be on the safe side. (B. A. S.)
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if you've been reading my stroies lately I'm going back to Season 1 so that I can finish it. Please don't hate me when this story as well as my other stories are slow to come out. I'm now packing for my move into a house! Sorry to be off topic. I don't own Supernatural only Christina. Please comment and Enjoy.**

 **Christina's POV**

I was taking another sip of coffee looking through my novel I had brought in after Sam and Dean both were busy looking over newspapers and surfing the web. I let out a small cough and Dean's head snapped up instantly alert. I blinked at him a few times careful to set my mug of coffee on the table. "What?" I asked picking up my fork and stabbed at my now cold syrup covered eggs. Dean instantly looked down and continued to look over the newspaper.

"Well," He said after another few minutes of awkward silence the muttered voices and clanking of silverware on plates didn't ease the obvious tension that was forming in our small cramped booth. "Not a single decent lead in Nebraska. What have you got Sammy?"

Sam's eyes narrowed at the nickname that he kept asking us to stop using. "Well, I scanned Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota..." He stopped his eyes lighting up a small smirk on his lips. "A woman in Iowa falls 10,000 feet from an airplane and survives."

"That's more incredible then Twilight Zone," Dean said taking a bite of his breakfast burrito. I nodded in agreement. I looked up and fist bumped Dean who was happy I was finally on his side of things. "Besides, why don't we just take a break. Go back up to New York, visit Sarah once again." I glanced over at Sam who slowly began to blush.

"No, I'm okay for now." He said shaking his head. "Besides I think I found something up our alley in in Colorado." That caught both of our attention as I craned my neck away from my book and down at the laptop screen. The type of action that bugged Sam immensely. He pushed me away with his shoulder making me fake a hurt face before I went back to my book. Low attention span of a blonde and I loved it ever second. "Local man found mauled in his cabin."

"Whats the guy's name?" I asked shoving a folded up napkin into my book and closed it. "Or are we just going to play twenty questions?"

"Daniel Elkins." Sam said annoyed shooting me a look.

"Elkins?" Dean asked again, and Sam glared at him. But I smacked his shoulder as Dean had a questionable look on his face. "I know that name."

"It doesn't ring a bell to me," Sam said I shook my head. I never heard of the guy. We quickly paid our tab while Dean was fighting his memory, which looked exhausting, as we walked towards the car. As we sat inside Sam still had his internet browser continuing with trying to sell the possibility of a case.

"Elkins, Elkins, Elkins." Dean mumbled picking up Dad's journal and began to flip through the pages.

"Sounds like the police don't know what to think," Sam said but I could tell Dean wasn't listening. "At first they thought it was an animal attack but then they saw signs of robbery."

"Mm-mmm." Dean said clearly not paying attention to what Sam was saying. He was still flipping through the pages when he smacked an open pages. "There, check this out." Dean held the book out and Sam took it and I peered over his shoulder once again, driving him crazy. In a small portion of paper under the words "Contacts" Dean's finger pointed just above a few obviously dad's scribbles of a name. _**D. Elkins 970-555-0158**_.

"Do you think it's the same guy?" Sam asked as we all concluded it was an abbreviation of Daniel's name.

"It's a Colorado number." Dean said with a smile. Sam and I looked at each other and shrugged. Dean smiled at convincing us to go by turning the key and turning on Gun's and Roses **Highway to Hell**.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

I glided through the snow capped mountains of Colorado like a pro, grinning at the paranoid look on my sister's face as we took each curve just fast enough to make her pale. Sam wasn't worried. He was fast asleep in the passenger seat.

"Slow down you jerk." Christina hissed her eyes locking onto mine through the rear-view mirror only to yell at me, "Don't take your eyes off the road."

"Relax," I said trying to hide a laugh that began to grow in my throat. "We're perfectly alright. I'll never crash my car." I smiled. Christina's face relaxed slightly before she was right back up squinting at a dark shape that began to grow. "Here we are." I said smacking Sam who grumbled slightly before sitting up and looked at the darkened cabin that now loomed over above us.

We all let out a sigh before we grabbed our weapons and walked over towards the cabin. I stayed behind just for moment as I had sensed something was lurking in the woods that was just behind us. I walked over towards the door as Christina held a flashlight above Sam's hands as he picked the lock on the cabin. Seconds later the door swung open and I walked in my gun gripped in my hands as I carefully walked inside followed by Christina with Sam taking up the rear.

"Looks like the maid didn't come in today." I said

"ACHOO!" I flipped my head around as I saw Christina's face darken as she wiped her nose with the back of her jacket's sleeves. Her eyes starting to water up.

"Bless you," I said looking at her with curious looks.

"Sorry, someone spilled Witch Hazel in here and I'm...ACHOO!" She sneezed again nearly toppling on her back as she nearly tripped over Sam's skis for feet. "Allergic to the stuff."

"Do you think you can sneeze any more loudly?" Sam hissed his gun drawn higher. "What ever caused this could still be here or worse waiting for us outside."

"Shut up." Came her reply her nose already stuffy. "Can't control my allergies. As much as I would love to be able to." Her eyes watered as she let out another sneeze just a bit quieter but it was still there.

I let out a chuckle as we all continued to search. "Got some salt here by the door." Sam said followed by another loud sneeze.

"Like protection or 'oops I spilled the popcorn' salt?"

"Protection by the looks of it."

"AAAACCCHHHOOO!" We all turned as we saw Christina doubled over, her hands over her nose and mouth and her ponytail bent falling in front of her face. "I'm gonna wait in the car." She said her nose still stuffed. "Gonna take an allergy pill and pass out." She let out a strangled sneeze before she left us both holding our laughter.

"So do you think he's one of us?" Sam asked me as we now searched the house not hearing the loud obnoxious and constant sneezing. I walked into a small office room and noticed a safe door opened showing it to be empty and my mind began to wonder what might have been inside.

"I believe so," I said pulling a similar journal out from a pile of papers. "Looks like dad's only a bit more. Dates back to the 60's. And here's another thing." I pointed to numbers and letters. "Recognize this?" Sam nodded. "Let's see where this would lead us."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any rights to Supernatural's characters or story line. I just own the rights and what ever my character, Christina thinks. Please comment and Enjoy. P.S. Things are going to be slow getting updated. I just bought a house and I'm beginning to pack and move. So please be patient with me and I'll update as quickly as possible. Thanks again for the followers.**

 **Dean's POV (Cont.)**

The car ride down the mountain was thankfully quiet, with the occasional snort from our sister who was drooling in the back seat her head pressed against the glass. "Must be some powerful allergy pills." Sam said and I chuckled.

"It's a good thing," I said as I turned sharply into a quiet slightly darkened post office. Sam and I walked in hurried silence afraid if we didn't move fast enough the secret that Elkins died for could be lost. I walked up the designated post box and turned the combo that dad had taught us back when we were kids. I didn't know why I was holding my breath as I opened the box showing an envelope addressed to Dad.

We walked back to the Impala and slid inside. Our sister snorted slightly before shifting her weight around and falling still a deep sigh. "Do you think we should open it?" I asked fumbling with the envelope. A knock on my window made me jump as I turned with a hand curled into a fist. But a muffled chuckle made me relax as I looked out my window at my dad's smug smile as he chuckled and opened the door to the backseat. We both glanced back at our sister who subconsciously leaned up against dad who looked a bit surprised as she smiled and fell still.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked flipping around to face him. "Is everything alright?"

Dad's head bounced slightly as he nodded. He smiled at our sleeping sister who still slept. _Must be very powerful allergy meds._ I thought. "I'm okay." He said his voice soft as to not wake up Christina who began to fidget but didn't wake up. "I read the news on Daniel. I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three at the house." He motioned his finger at Christina and asked, "Why did she leave?"

"Allergic to Witch Hazel." I said with a shrug. I watched as Dad nodded.

"Why didn't you come in dad?" Sam asked.

"You know why Sam," Dad answered. "I had to make sure none of you were followed. By anyone or anything." Dad's gaze shifted from Sam to my face a small smile spreading over his face. "Nice job of covering your tracks by the way."

"I learned from the best." I said smugly. We all went silent as Christina mumbled 'kiss ass' and fell still again.

"So you came all this way for this Elkins guy?" Sam snapped I wanted to slug him for being such a jerk.

"Yeah," Dad's eyes fell as he continued to speak. "He was..." His voice faltered afraid to speak normal as to not wake up Christina. "He was a good friend. He taught me a hell a lot about hunting.

"If he was such a good friend," Sam started softly. "Why haven't weren't we told about him?"

"We had a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years." Dad let out a sigh then looked at the envelope that was still in my hands. "I should probably read that right?" He asked, I nodded and handed him the envelope. The tearing of the paper filled the car but it didn't make our sister move. Sam and I watched as Dad pulled out the piece of paper and shifted so that he could read in the dim light from the street lamps outside. "If you're reading this, then I'm already dead..." Dad's eyes suddenly went wide as his eyes darted across the paper. "Son of a Bitch." He hissed his eyes narrowing.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.

"He had it the whole time." Dad said making Sam and I both wonder what the hell he was talking about.

"Had what?" Sam asked giving me a sideways glance as if I had the ability to listen to Dad's thoughts.

"When you were searching you didn't happen to come across an antique gun? A colt revolver?"

"I saw an old case for one," I said with a shrug. "But it was empty." Dad's eyes narrowed and let out a sigh.

"They have it," He hissed darkly.

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?" Dad sighed gently pushing Christina to the other side of the backseat and stepping outside. The cold air brushed across our faces as Dad began to step outside.

"We got to pick up the trail."

"You want us to come with you?" Sam said his eyes looking confused.

"If Elkins was telling the truth, we gotta get this gun."

"Why the gun?" Sam bantered.

"Because it's important, that's why." Subconsciously I looked over at Sam who rolled his eyes.

"We don't know what killed him."

"It was what Daniel Elkins hunted best." Dad let out a sigh. "Vampires."

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank "Guest" for commenting on my story. I really hope I don't let you down, and that you continue to read and comment. Again I don't own any rights to Supernatural story or characters, I only own the rights of Christina. That's all. Please Comment and enjoy!**

 **John's POV**

I watched the skepticism in the eyes of both my boys. _They didn't believe me,_ I thought mentally shrugging. _I don't blame them. I only learned of their existence just a few months ago._

"So vampires are real." Dean's voice seemed laced with humor as if he had just thought of a humorous joke.

"How come you never told us anything about them?" It was Sam's anger that I felt myself being pulled into the past of him always fighting me.

"Because I thought they were extinct." I said carefully choosing my words so I wouldn't start a fight with him. "But more important matters we need to find that Colt. So we need to trace them down. We find the Vampires-"

"We find this Colt." A sleepy voice came from the back seat of the Impala. "So who is Colt?"

"It's a gun." I snickered as my daughter, I only just met a few months ago, sat up and began to rub to eyes. "Some vampires has it and we need to find them."

"Just head west. Find an abandon building and we should be good." We all stared at her as she stretched and let out a yawn.

"You know what Vampires are?" Dean asked flipping around to look as she smiled her eyes were still trying to keep her eyes from falling.

"Met a few in El Paso, Texas." She cleared her throat and turned her attention to me and her eyes went wide with surprise. "Dad?" She squeaked clambering out of the Impala and wrapped her arms around my middle. Sam and Dean looked at each other shrugged and cleared their throat. "So we're hunting Vampires to get a gun right?" I nodded. She cleared her throat and looked down at her brothers. "What?"

"You seem different." Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Got to love my allergy pills." She smiled and looked up at me. Her large hazel eyes sparkled in the fading light. She looked so grown up since the last time I saw her.

"Come on we got to head." I turned to walk to my large truck that was hidden around the corner. I heard hurried footsteps behind me and a yell from Dean I turned around to see Christina running to catch up. Dean looked over at Sam but rolled their eyes. "You need to be-"

"No I want to come with you." She said running up to passenger side door and swung it open. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

 _Just like Mary._ "Alright, just this once, but if things get out of hand..."

"I'll go back to my brothers I know. But to be fair they are a bit overprotective of me."

"Then why do you want to come with me?" I asked as we both climbed into my truck. "I'm your father."

"Because I want to get to know you. Not just by what Sam and Dean have said, but by you."

 **~V.S.~**

We arrived at small hotel room, and I watched as my boys instantly climbed into bed, Christina seemed to be a machine as she pulled out Sam's laptop and began to do some research. I pulled out an old radio and turned it on filling the semi silent room with static.

"Listening for some clues?" Christina asked peering from the laptop. I glanced at her and was surprised to see her wearing glasses.

"Yeah," I said softly. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Well, for one thing I slept for a few hours, thanks to my allergy pills, and second I won't fall asleep until I can do some research. It's what I do best." She smiled up at me pushing her glasses further up her nose.

"You where glasses?"

"Only when I'm reading or on the computer." She shrugged and went back to looking at the computer.

I turned my attention back to the radio. Something had just happened a few miles away on the highway.

"Unit 22 let me confirm. Mile marker 41, abandoned car. You need a workup?" My stomach tightened as I continued to listen.

"Copy that. Possible 207. Better get forensics out here."

As if she had been with me for years instead of just a few hours, Christina jumped to her feet gently closing the laptop and slid it back into Sam's backpack. "Is it them?"

"It's possible." I answered jumping to my feet, setting the radio on the table. I reached for my jacket. "Dean, Sam let's go." I said slapping their slightly covered feet. Dean instantly sat up though his eyes were still closed. He grumbled something before beginning to rub his eyes. "I picked up a police call." I said with more urgency in my voice. Sam and Dean took that and jump to their feet grabbing their clothes while Christina was just throwing on her jacket before sliding a knife into a sheath on the back of her leg.

"What happened?" Sam asked throwing sitting down his socks and shoes sliding over his feet.

"A couple called 911, found a body in the street. Cops got there everyone is missing. It's the vampires."

"How do you know?" Sam asked his eyes narrowing into skepticism.

"Just follow me," I said as I walked out of the room.

"Huh, vampires." I heard Dean say before I could get halfway to my car. "Get's funnier every time I hear it."

 **End of John's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural (i.e. characters, story, etc.) however I do own the rights to Christina. Please comment and enjoy P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter is not as great as the other ones. I have been busy with packing and such. Thanks again for your comments "guest" I really hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Christina's POV**

I shivered on the hood of the Impala while I sipped at my coffee. Sam and Dean were leaning up against the side and I just was watching Dad work. But it was short lived when I kept hearing Sam bickering about how much dad was treating us like kids at a store then adults that we were.

"I mean, we can help there," Sam said his eyes glaring at Dad's back. "I mean, he asked us to come help hunt these things and now we're sitting on the sidelines."

"Stop it, Sammy." Dean groaned. I shook my head and finished my coffee. The warm liquid settled in my stomach as I slid off the hood and found a plastic grocery bag in one of the police cars that surrounded the scene.

"Guys will you two grow up," I hissed walking back to them and stepping in between them. "I mean come on." They looked at me my hands on my hips. "I mean it. I kind of understand why dad doesn't want our help. He's just as stubborn as the rest of us, he is our father."

"You can't call him stubborn unless you've seen him from the start." Sam snapped making me look up at him my eyes wide with confusion.

"Sam are you feeling alright?" I asked narrowing my eyes and gently grabbing his arm. "You've been on one since Dad came back. What's going on?"

"It's nothing." Sam said shrugging his arm out of my grip and I felt Dean pull me to his other side for protection. Sam's eyes darkened as he held his tongue when dad showed up his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as dad walked up to us his hands deep in his pockets and his head down.

"It's them."

"How can you be sure?" Sam asked his voice grumbling slightly. Dean and I shot him a look of annoyance and he took it as offense. "What I'm just making sure we're heading in the right direction."

"We are." Dad said evenly. "And back to your question Dean. A 911 call came in about ten last night and when the cops got here the body the couple found and the couple are gone. Missing."

"So it's vampires?" I asked feeling my stomach twist into knots, as memories of my last encounter with them buzzed around my brain.

"Yeah." Dad held out his hand and we saw something white in the middle of his palm. "They left this."

"A vampire fang?" Dean asked scrutinizing the tooth in dad's palm.

"It's actually a tooth," he corrected closing his fingers around the small objects. "Vampires have a second row of teeth that falls when they are about to feed."

"So how exactly do we find them now?" Sam asked still glaring up at dad. I felt like an intruder as I stood and watched. Dean seemed like the referee as he griped Sam's shoulder.

"We do what your sister suggest head west and look for an abandon building." My cheeks turned pink as I saw them look at me. _God, I hope I'm right._ I thought as I rubbed the back of my head. "Come on you three." He turned and walked towards his truck only to glance at the Impala and then at Dean. "You better take care of this car before it rusts. If I didn't think you could have taken care of this I wouldn't have given it to you."

Sam gave Dean a sideways glance as we both climbed inside the Impala, since Dad shook his head towards me and I ran to the back sliding in. "Don't say anything either of you." Dean said glaring at Sam then back at me.

"Wouldn't dream on it." We both said making Dean look at us unsure.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **Sam's POV**

I was driving in the dark while Dean was reading a book about vampires while adding information by Christina who was looking at her own notebook. "So now you're saying they can come out in the sun?" Dean asked adding the recent news to the paper.

"Yep," she answered back rubbing her eyes slightly as she didn't have her glasses on. "They look like everyone else, which makes it really hard to detect. You know if they're one if they hit on you when you're all alone."

"Experience?"

"Sadly yes." She shook her head and closed her notebook to let out a long silent yawn.

A cellphone jingle filled the impala and I could tell by the way Dean and Christina shifted in the car it was dad. "Yes sir," Dean answered making my eyes narrow. I felt something twitch in my stomach. "Alright will do." He hung up his cellphone and placed it in his jacket. "Turn at the right here. Dad has a feeling that's where we're needing to go." Something started to grind down on my anger at his order not at Dean's but at dad's. Instead of following blindly, I stomped on the gas and pulled in front of dad's truck making him slam on his breaks as I pulled the impala until it stopped just inches from his bumper.

"What the hell!" Dad screamed as I jumped out of the Impala and him out of his truck meeting me halfway in between.

"How can you keep using us?" I screamed as Dean and Christina stepped in between me and Dad who looked as though he was ready to punch me. "How do we know we're heading in the right direction?"

"Because I said so," Dad yelled back inching closer even with Christina's efforts to push him back. "Why are you so stubborn! I'm trying to keep you from making mistakes and leaving your family behind like you did when you left for Stanford!"

"As memory serves you're the one who threw me out and said not to come back!"

"Enough both of you!" Dean's voice rang through the fighting causing everyone to close their mouth making the only noise we heard was the soft chirping of crickets. "Look we can't work together if you're constantly fighting! Now please relax!"

I shrugged Dean off of me and started to walk away rubbing my hands over my face hard making my skin start to burn. _Once again Dean steps in to try and solve everything_. I thought I heard two sets of doors open and close tight behind me as I saw Dean and Dad drive off in the truck while Christina waited patiently for me to come back on the hood her hands clasped together in between her legs. "What are you doing here?!" I yelled still fired up from dad.

"Waiting for you to talk." She said calmly still staring at me and sitting still. "So whenever you're done feeling bad about yourself and want to come back to meet up with Dad and Dean I'll just wait here until you do."

I took in a deep breath filling my lungs with the cool midnight air before I took several steps back to the car and leaned up on the roof. "How can you follow someone you barely even know?"

"Are you talking about Dad or you and Dean?" She answered looking at me with her large hazel eyes. "And the answer is simple. Cause I know what you say is a good thing to do. Sure I may choose my own way of doing it, I mean I can think for myself, but it's nice to know there's other options out there besides dad's ,besides yours and besides Dean's."

"But why do you still follow dad? I mean he didn't once ask you to leave and live a normal life. He got you still hunting you could be off somewhere with a boyfriend."

"I'm still a hunter Sam." She said evenly. "Dad did ask why I got into this way of life. I told him that I found it and I love it. Yeah it's dangerous and I could die from it, but I know that what I do is protecting innocent lives."

"But you weren't forced into this way of life like Dean and me." I said clearing my throat. I could tell I wasn't making any sense. My mind was swimming around me trying so hard to comprehend what exactly happened.

"I may not have been raised like you and Dean, that part is true. But I'm a Winchester and Winchesters are hunters. I was bound for this way of life since the moment I came down into this world. I was meant to find you and Dean. And we were meant to work this case together with dad. So why don't you put the past behind ya and lets get goin'." She slid off the hood and almost skipped to the passenger side door but stood there staring at me. "Sam, dad loves you. He loves Dean and he loves me. But you were the one son he was happy to see try and live a normal life. He may not have shown it when you left for Stanford but he was very proud that you took control of your own life. But he is still dad. That's something none of us can change."

I watched her climb into the Impala and close the door tightly behind her. _I guess she's right_ I thought climbing into the drivers seat and pulled the Impala straight heading down the road.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's kind of strange for this, but I won't be on fanfiction for a few days after this so I'm trying to get as much done as possible. Please enjoy this fic. Disclaimer: Supernatural is not own by me. Just Christina. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **John's POV**

The sun was nearly completely risen from the distant hills as all four of us stopped and peered at an barn in the middle of nowhere. We watched as a black Pontiac slid into a spot and the front doors to the barn opened up, showing a man in his late twenties early thirties. But I knew in an instant he was one of those vampires. The driver of the Pontiac climbed out of the car and headed inside the barn hurriedly.

I turned around to walk back to my truck my three kids followed closely behind me. "So why didn't they turn to dust in the sunlight?" Dean asked as we reached our vehicles.

"Hollywood really ruined them." Christina said flipping her ponytail behind her as she began to stretch.

"

"It's simple they can go out in the sun but it hurts them like a bad sunburn." I said glaring at the rising sun. "And they do sleep during this time. But it doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"So, how do we kill these bastards?" Dean asked. I looked at him knowing that he get to the 'how to kill' part in Elkins' journal.

"You behead them." I said. "So when we get inside, absolute silence." I watched as Dean and Christina both nodded silently while Sam hesitated, before he nodded. "Great." I walked to the back of my truck and pulled down my the tailgate.

"Dad got an extra machete if you need it." Dean said.

"I'm good," I said and pulled out my row of weapons. I grabbed a large serrated machete and a sheath that I had placed in an organized pile. "Alright, Dean and Sam you go through the front, Christy you come with me."

 **~V.S.~**

The window near the rear of the barn opened silently and I grabbed hold of the edge and peered inside. The room was empty and I pulled myself up feeling my older body groan as I forced my muscles to flex and threw my body through the open window. I felt gravity work as I started to fall closer to the ground. _Shit!_ My mind screamed as I felt my shoulder bang against the table that was placed just below the window. As I landed on the floor of the barn I let out a small groan and a light giggle encircled around me.

"Nice one dad." Christina whispered kneeling beside me. _How did she get in without me hearing her?_ "A little rough on the landing. Want to try that again? I don't think they heard you in the next county."

"Hush," I hissed and she smiled grabbing my hand and helping me to my feet. "Come on." I nodded towards a door that was cracked open. We silently walked towards the door making our footsteps as quiet as possible. The door swung open silently and I saw two of the vampires clearly the leaders and asleep cuddled up close together. I nodded quietly towards Christina who stood at the door the machete in her hand at the ready in case a vampire came into the area.

I inched my way towards the nightstand where the gun sat, careful to make sure the ground beneath me didn't groan. I felt a tickle in the back of my throat as I inched closer. I held my breath and reached out feeling the cold wood of the Colt's handle beneath my fingers when I heard a loud shriek coming from somewhere else in the barn. Instantly the two vampires' eyes shot open. My insides started to freeze when the male leader grabbed my front of my shirt and tossed me towards the door.

Christina quickly bent over and grabbed my arm helping to my feet. We scrambled out of the area towards the window. She helped me towards the window and I rolled out making the same noises as I did when I climbed in. I started to run stopping a moment to late to know that I had just left my daughter, all alone without making sure she had gotten out. I turned my head and saw her running after me her blonde hair swinging back and forth a small trickle of blood sliding down her arm as she brushed passed not shooting me a glance. I almost had the Colt. I nearly lost a daughter. I failed a simple mission to grab a weapon that could end the nightmare that my kids had to face to years.

"Dad! Christy!" Sam and Dean's voice drifted towards the trees as ran closer to our vehicles. We exchange wordless glances before we ran for our vehicles just another mile down the road. There wasn't any footsteps behind us as we ran. But we knew that the vampires will be on us come nightfall. And the worst thing about that, they had gotten a small taste for one of my kids.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I felt my head fall to my left side as the lack of blood to my head started to make me dizzy. It wasn't the first time getting bitten but I knew it was the worst. Dean, Sam and dad were fussing over me like a baby bird as they ran to grab me bandages, towels and what not to stop the bleeding from my neck. I wanted to scream and say stop but I was still too dizzy to care. "How could you leave without making sure she got out, dad?" It was strange hearing Dean yell at Dad. He never raised his voice once while talking to him. Only when he was fighting with Sam.

"She got out, at least." Dad said his voice filling up with guilt. I rolled my eyes as I felt myself being pushed gently towards the pillows. "Take it easy, honey." He said I closed my eyes and opened them up again. Trying to keep dad's face in focus.

"Guys, I'm fine stop...fussing." I said my words sounded slurred to me as I knew it was because of the blood loss. "Just...give me a power bar...and I should be...oh look stars." I felt my eyes rolling in the back of my head as the lack of blood started to take effect. Dad's chuckle was soft and even Dean let out one. "Okay, time to get back up." I said almost as soon as my eye lids fell down. I was sitting up feeling just fine and they looked at me with confusion. "What?"

"You're not a..." nobody could say the word Vampire as if it were a swear word. I shook my head gently knowing any faster would result in a headache.

"No, I'm just a quick healer." I said slowly standing to my feet and headed towards the bathroom to check my neck. The wound was still there, but the blood had stopped spilling out of it. I knew we were only at the hotel for about ten minutes. "If I was a vampire you would not be standing." I said with a sideways smile. Dad and Dean both shrugged.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know this chapter is short but I have a lot of chores and things running through my head I'm surprised I finished this chapter. So Please continue to read and comment. Supernatural is not by me, though I wish it was, I just own the rights to Christina. Thank you for being patient and dropping off wonderful uplifting comments. It makes writing a lot of fun. Thanks so much and I hope I continue to provided some excellent fan fiction.**

 **Sam's POV**

It was quiet in the hotel room dad and I sat in silence in the hotel while Dean and Christina had to go and grab something dad asked them to grab. All I remember hearing before they left was Christina asked "D.M.B?" And dad just nodded and so they left leaving me confused and we both sat in awkward silence.

 **~V.S.~**

It was nearly two hours later and I was now pacing back and forth but dad just kept sitting looking over his journal. "Relax, Sammy. They're just fine."

"But should it take this long?" I asked reluctantly sitting down to read Elkins' journal.

"They'll be back." Dad said not looking up at me. I could tell he felt just as uncomfortable to be alone as me. Memories of me leaving still played in my mind. I'm pretty sure it was still on his mind. "You know I never said this to you," dad said closing his journal and looking up at me. "But when you and your brother were born I went to the bank and placed a hundred bucks into a college fund. And every month I placed a hundred dollars more." My mind was now buzzing with questions as why he was telling me this. "After your mom died I didn't know what to do. I wanted you and your brother to ever leave my sight."

"Dad," I started but his eyes narrowed, not in anger, pleading me to let him finish. I instantly closed my mouth again.

"So that's why I raised you and Dean like I did." He licked his lips before shaking his head. "So when you insisted on leaving for college I was so angry. I forgot that you were your own person and that you could leave and try and have a normal life. But I didn't want anything to hurt you."

"Dad, it's fine." It was strange saying those words because even thought I spent years hating him for how he raised us, I really believed what he was saying was true. He was smiling at me now happy that he could explain himself why he was the way he was. "Hey dad," I said and he looked up at me ready to answer my now question that burned in my mind. "What happened to all that money?"

A small smile spread across his weathered face. "I spent it all on Ammo." We sat there for a second in complete silence until I felt that chuckle bubbling in my throat and soon we were both laughing. The action was so strange in the air as we laughed. It wasn't forced but it was heartfelt and true.

We had just finished laughing when the door opened and Dean and Christina walked in."Such a wide fuss for a dead guy." Dean grumbled setting the paper bag in front of dad. Dad's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas.

We watched as Dad pulled out a mason jar filled with some dark red substance. I didn't need to ask but I did anyways. "What's that?"

"Our secret weapon on those blood suckers." Dad said looking up at Dean and Christina. "Get the crossbows."

 **End of Sam's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **John's POV**

Dean was nervous as he paced around his nonexistent car problems as two people walked up to him. One was a woman, the same woman as when I tried to get the Colt in the barn, while the second must have been just one of the nest.

"Car problems?" She asked her voice was soft and seductive as she playfully began to flaunt her body around. I could see Dean trying to hard to keep his composure. "Maybe I can take you to my place."

"I'm sorry," Dean said his voice low. "I draw the line at Necrophilia." The girl laughed turning and looking at the other one behind her before she swung a closed fist against Dean's face. I glanced over at my two other kids who scrunched up their faces in mock sympathy but we knew Dean was fine, that he had a lot worse. The woman had her hand on Dean's throat and had lifted him about a foot in the air. "I usually," he grumbled we got our crossbows ready to fire. "wait until the second date to get this close."

She let out a forced laugh that's when I fired my cross bow and the arrow smacked the girl in the middle of her chest while Sam shot at the other vampire that was with her. She let out an annoyed sigh. Slowly Sam, Christina and I emerged from the trees. "That tickled." She said with a slight unconvinced look.

"Just give it a minute." I said with a sneer. "That arrow tip is coated in Dead Man's Blood. It's basically poison to you guys isn't it?" The look of horror spread across her face as I saw my secret weapon spread across the vampires face. Her face went more paler then normal and she dropped. The second vampire dropped in a quick instant and Dean stood up, after the woman dropped him, rubbing his neck.

"What do you we do now?" Sam asked. I saw Christina slowly walking over to the other vampire her crossbow up and aimed directly at the other vampires face.

"Take her and tie her up." I said my eyes narrowing raising my machete up and walked slowly towards the other vampire. "I'll take care of this one." Sam and Dean nodded quietly and wrapped the woman vampire's arms behind her so she couldn't attack them, and placed a burlap sack over her head. I glanced over at my daughter's face and I saw she was unemotional and dark. I heard the Impala drive behind us. "You don't have to be here," I said calmly and I saw her eyes darken and narrowed.

"Can I do it?" She asked stretching out her hand towards the machete that I held.

"Why?" I asked and I felt her fingers wrap around the handle and yank it out of my hands. In one quick movement blood squirted everywhere and I saw the vampires head fall to the ground, I saw the anger vanish slightly as she handed me the handle to the machete before she walked over towards my truck rubbing her neck. I wish I knew what to say but I knew I had to get a job done.

 **End of John's POV**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trying to pump out this story as quickly as possible without totally blowing the story. Please comment and Enjoy! Again I don't own supernatural just to Christina.**

 **Dean's POV**

I sat on the hood of my car waiting for dad and Christina to show back up. I heard the passenger side door open and close and I turned to see Sam who sat down next to me. "How's our passenger?" I asked him as he sat down.

"She's still pretty out of it." he answered glancing over his shoulder. "Keeps mumbling 'Luther'. I guess he's her-"

"Boyfriend, lover, mate." I interrupted bending to look through the windshield. "I hope that dead man's blood doesn't make her sick. If she pukes I'll make her clean it up."

"It's good that your priorities are in check, bro." Sam said smacking me in the shoulder. I was going to slug him back when I felt my cellphone buzz in my pants pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, since I was in the process in standing up to stretch my legs.

"Just calling to see where you're at?" It was dad's voice.

"We're just off the highways. Route 141." I said glancing at the road signs.

"Okay we'll be there in about ten. Find some firewood."

"Yes sir." I said automatically. I turned around and I saw Sam's eyes fight against the eye roll. I ended our call and slipped my cellphone into my pocket.

"What does dad want us to do now?" He asked shifting his weight slightly on the hood.

"Collect some firewood." I said turning towards some woods and started to treck a little ways just to pick up a few pieces of timber.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **John's POV**

I had just hung up my cellphone and was driving down the highway when I glanced over at my daughter. Her face was turned away from me her eyes moving with the passing scenery. I cleared my throat and I saw her jump slightly as if she had forgotten she was in the car with me instead of Sam and Dean.

"So," I started leaning back rolling my shoulders to get a better grip on the wheel. "How's life been for you?"

"Okay." She said her voice soft and quiet. "Just living life to the fullest."

"Seems like a good idea." I agreed. I saw her sigh and look up at me.

"Look, I can tell you're not used to having a girl in your life," I felt my face fall. "But you do now realize I'm an adult, I have things that run through my mind that don't need to be given to the light of day." She rubbed her face before letting out another sigh.

"You're not gonna tell even your brothers?" I asked making her smile.

"Yeah they're my brothers and you're my dad but my life isn't an open book."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me why you insisted on killing-"

"He killed my friend a few years ago. When I started hunting. Also he was the one that bit me back at the barn when we tried to get the Colt."

"I see," I glanced back at the road and turned off the highway. Soon we were heading down a country road.

"You tell anyone about this, I will end you." I had to laugh as I stared at her eyes which were sparkling. For a brief second I saw my Mary sitting there.

"You remind me so much of her. I"m sorry you must get tired of hearing that."

"Not really. Sam and Dean tell me that not everyday but it's implied by how they look at me." She let out a small chuckle then winced at her bite on her neck.

"So explain to me why you haven't changed."

"Hollywood really did a number on these fellas." She said shaking her head. "Vampires bite the neck to weaken their prey then if they want them to join them they make the person to drink some of their blood."

I thought back to Elkins' journal. "So you have to drink their blood to become a vampire." I stated to make sure I was getting the right information across. She simply nodded and sat up.

"There they are." She said fixing her hair. I slowed to a stop and I saw Sam bending near the front of the car and Dean was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Dean appeared just out of some trees with an armful of large sticks and logs.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **Dean's POV**

The stuff stunk as the sticks crackled behind us. Christina and Sam moved the vampire into dad's truck. "This stuff stinks." I said taking a whiff of a bag dad had handed to me, while Sam started to patrol the area while Christina walked up and jumped on the hood of the impala. "What's this for anyways?"

"To block yours and the girl vamps scent. At least for a little bit." Dad said wincing and tossing the bag into the flames. I nearly threw up as the strong sink entered my nose causing my stomach to twist. The sun was slowly dying down and the flames were reduced to embers. I watched as dad bent down to scoop up some of the sticky ashes and rubbed it around his face and neck. Sam, Christina and I followed. "Now what?" I asked dad as he walked to his truck. Christina climbed into the back of the Impala pulling on a long dark sweater as she did.

"We go for the colt. You three go back grab the Colt and find me. The girl will draw out the leader." Dad smiled at us as he jumped in his truck. He was gone before me or Sam could ask him to stop or change his mind.

"Alright then," I said slapping Sam's shoulder and tossing a large pile of dirt to smother the embers. "Let's get going." I watched as Sam rolled his eyes. _Still trying to butt heads with dad? What is with this kid?_ I thought as we climbed into my car and drove towards the barn.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Chapter! Please continue to comment and enjoy! I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Just to Christina. And other certain characters.**

 **John's POV**

The drive was silent except for the occasional "Luther" coming from my passenger. I could see the soft glistened of sweat as it started to slide down her face. The dead man's blood was working it's magic on her. She was weakened. A perfect bargaining chip for this Luther guy. I'm sure that she could help me get the Colt back or save one of my kids from being changed into one of them.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **Christina's POV**

I let out a small quiet yawn as Dean, Sam and I walked towards the very quiet barn. The sun still wasn't up and I knew that there were several vampires there and according to what Dean and Sam had said several victims, that hopefully hadn't been changed to try and trick us like what happened to my brothers when dad and I tried to get the Colt last time.

"When we get inside, we all need to be absolute silence." Dean said sliding his machete out from his secret weapon holder in his trunk. "Any questions?"

"Just one," I said pulling out a spare machete, "Are you always this bossy when you nearly get killed by a woman?" I let a forced chuckle when both Sam and Dean were looking at me like I was a mad woman. "It was an honest question."

"Well, keep it to yourself." Dean said annoyed unsure what to think of my recent question. After a few minutes of looking back and forth between me and Sam, Dean turned and walked towards the front of the barn and peered inside a window. "Looks to be empty. Stay here I'll go check it out." Sam and I watched as Dean disappeared inside the barn the machete gripped tightly in his hand. I glanced over at Sam and without saying a word to each other we quietly walked in the barn our machetes ready for any vampires that might still be in there.

The smell of cedar, blood and alcohol made my stomach twist. As we walked closer towards the center of the barn, the soft crunch of the hay that scattered on the floor was the only sound Sam and I could hear making the silence very uncomfortable.

"Hey," Sam and I froze thinking Dean had spotted us but we could see him behind a vampire that was just swallowing a large gulp full of some beer. "Said I'll be back." Sam and I both rolled our eyes as Dean tried to act all tough taking the vampire's head clean off his shoulders spraying all three of us with blood. "What are you two doing in here?" He asked looking upset that we had disobeyed his order of staying outside.

"Thought we come in to help you out." I said before Sam could say something. "Duck!" I screamed. Dean instantly dropped to his knees as I swung my machete catching another vampire in the neck. More blood sprayed out speckling my face and ,once, white tank with small red droplets. I helped Dean to his feet and looked at me with amazement. "You can thank me later." I said as I saw his lips start to curl into a thanks.

"We got to save these people." Sam said.

"You two help those people. I'll go see if I can find the Colt." Dean ordered and Sam and I both ran to break down the jail cell. We took a few minutes to make sure none of them were bitten or have been given any blood, before we let them out of the cells and towards their freedom. All but two of them thanked us.

 **End of Christina's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **John's POV**

It was nearing dawn when I stopped to see the obvious leader standing in front of a car while the rest of his nest stood next to him. I placed my truck into park and then very ungentlemanly pulled my vampire hostage out of the truck and half carried and half drug her until I was just a foot away from my trucks bumper.

"John Winchester, I presume?" The man I assume was Luther said acting and looking like the leader that he was.

"You must be Luther." I answered my grip on his girl tightened. "She is quite chatty." I saw his eyes narrowing in anger.

"Kate, he hurt you?" Luther asked. It was surprising to see a cold blooded monster could love someone.

"Dead...dead man's blood." She groaned. I saw the anger intensified.

"You bastard!" Luther groaned. He took a step towards me but stopped when Dean and Christina showed up their machete's ready to swipe any vampire that came close to us.

"Where's Sam?" I asked and my question was answered when Sam appeared just beyond the trees. But as he ran up taking two vamps, Luther grabbed his wrist, took out his machete and now held Sam in a neck hold threatening to break it in front of me.

I saw Dean lift his arm and I saw he was holding the colt but I could tell he didn't have a clean shot. "Put your weapons down." Luther commanded his grip on Sam's neck tightened. I saw Dean and Christina tense with anger as they slowly and hesitantly dropped their weapons onto the ground. "Now John, we have a little problem. You have something that I care about and I have something you care about. How about we switch then we let them walk freely, then we fight?" I saw Luther glance down at the Colt on the ground just a few inches away from Dean. "No funny business John. Your son will be dead before you could touch the metal." I swallowed. I was hating him more and more.

"Alright on the count of three we'll let our hostages go and I promise none of my kids would attack until both of our hostages are safe. Deal?"

Luther nodded and slightly released his grip around Sam's neck. "One..." His grip loosened again. "Two..." I released my grip around Kate's arm. "Three." Both Kate and Sam were released and were now walking away towards freedom. My eyes were locked on Luther's face as Kate inched forward. Sam was gripped by Dean who instinctively pulled him into a hug before pushing Sam behind him.

As soon as Kate was behind Luther, his demeanor changed. His body tensed as he turned around to shout out an order. But I felt my knees bend as I felt my fingers curl around the Colt's metal handle. Before Luther could say anything I gently cocked the gun, and squeezed the trigger.

It was as if the world had slowed down as I saw the bullet that I had fired fly through the air before embedding into Luther's forehead. At first I felt as though nothing was going to happen but then I saw Luther's body stiffen, sparks began to exit the wound and I could see his skeleton several times as the shock engulfed his body. Soon his body went limp falling to the ground the light in his already cold eyes were gone. He was dead. The Colt's myth that it could kill anything was true.

"LUTHER!" Kate screamed as she was pulled towards the car Luther had been standing in front of. The other Vampires looked at each other before jumping into their cars and turning around leaving us for Winchesters standing in awe.

 **End of John's POV**

 **~V.S.~**

 **Sam's POV**

The hotel room was quiet except for the sounds of clothes being shoved into our duffel bags. We heard the door open and the sound of Dad's throat being cleared made all three of us to stop and look at him. "Sir?" We all said in unison. Dean and I stood at attention while Christina went back to pack her bag.

"I was surprised of how well you guys did back there." He said with a smile I hadn't seen in years. "I was surprised that you work well together, all three of you." I looked over at Dean who was trying to hide a smile.

"Not to sound cheesy," Christina said throwing her backpack over her shoulders. "But I think we'll work even better as a family."

"Well, that's what I was going to say," Dad said looking over at her. I was half expecting to hear yelling as he usually did when we talked out of turn. "If you guys would let me, I would love to be able to hunt this demon, now that we have the weapon that would kill him."

"I say lets do it," the looks from Dean and dad were perfect. I knew they weren't expecting me to agree with dad from how we ended things before I went to Stanford. "Eight pairs of eyes for one threat, I say it's great odds." Dad, Dean and even Christina nodded in agreement and we left the hotel room, turning off the light. _Jess,_ I thought as I climbed into the passenger seat of the Impala. Christina had climbed into Dad's truck. _Soon you're death will be avenged. I hope you'll now be at peace._


End file.
